Sanctuary
by just a lil crush
Summary: COMPLETE! Two Part Harry and Ginny. Excerpt: When I'm with you, I don't feel confused, I find peace, and...and...sanctuary.
1. Part I: Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Harry Potter and Company (characters, and all other inventions created by the masterful J.K. Rowling). If I did then you'd see my published works in your local bookstore and I wouldn't bother to write fan fiction, now would I?

Also the song lyrics in the beginning are not mine. It is "You" by Switchfoot. (The inspiration for this ficlet)

* * *

_There's always something in the way  
__There's always something getting through  
__But it's not me it's You  
__Sometimes ignorance rings true  
__But hope is not in what I know  
__Not in me it's in You  
__It's all I know  
__And I find peace when I'm confused  
__I find hope when I'm let down  
__Not in me but in You  
__I hope to lose myself for good  
__I hope to find it in the end  
__Not in me  
__It's You  
__It's all I know _

* * *

The light from Harry's door shone in the night, beckoning Ginny towards his room. In the still of the night, when everything else seemed so...dead, when it seemed impossible that outside the walls of the Burrow an actual war raged on in the wizarding world, Harry paced restlessly in his room. Every night, Ginny noticed this light, but resisted the temptation to knock on his door.

But not tonight.

Today had been the last straw. Ginny was tired of Harry's façade - that he was over her. For the past month he had been at the Burrow, Ginny had not failed to notice the lingering glances when he thought she did not see, the innocent and casual brushing of hands and legs at the dinner table, and yet not a word. It was all too much for Ginny. The need to be with him at every waking moment overwhelmed her, yet she denied all her urges. But today, well today was all too much, and she could no longer deny herself. She drew in a steadying breath as memories of the morning rushed back to her.

* * *

**Several Hours Earlier:**

Hermione and Ron were in Ron's room "talking." Well they were using their lips at any rate. Harry was avoiding them because this was not a "conversation" he wished to join in on. He wandered to Ginny's room, looking for company. At first the conversation was a bit uneasy and awkward. They had yet to realize the boundaries between boyfriend and girlfriend and just friends and were overly cautious to discuss anything that may overstep the friend boundaries.

Soon though, the conversation inevitably turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"When are you three leaving?"" Although she did not ask for what purpose or to where. She would not make that mistake again and risk the wrath of Ron who did not take lightly to be interrogated by a "little busybody who should mind her own arse and stop mucking about in other peoples business"...or something to that affect. All she knew is that the three of them were leaving her behind to return to Hogwart's while they set out on their adventure.

"After Bill and Fleur's wedding." Harry refused to meet her gaze.

"I'll miss you." Ginny said, without a blush or any reservations.

"Please don't Ginny. You can't say things like that anymore..."

"But..."

"No!" Harry continued. "It's over, we're over."

Ginny laughed sarcastically. "Oh are we then?" With the gracefulness of a panther on the prowl, Ginny pushed Harry down on her bed and straddled his lap, her face hovered above his for a moment before she wickedly smiled and then preceded to kiss him. Her lips gently massaging his, the kiss gained passion and force when Harry flipped her down on her back. Careful not to crush her with his weight, he continued to kiss her forcefully then trailed his way down her neck, not caring that the door was unlocked and slightly ajar.

"Let me go with you..." she whispered breathlessly as she arched her body into his. Harry growled at their proximity, at the way she taunted and teased him, at how much he wanted her at this moment, and how he probably would have taken her right there on his bed if she had not said those words. He rolled over onto his back next to Ginny, both panting for breath.

"No," was all he could manage.

"Why not?" Ginny pressed, "I'm just as capable as you Ron and Hermione. Even more so then that stubborn prat."

"It's different, I don't have a choice with them."

"And what makes you think you have a choice with me? Who are you to decide for me?"

"I...I...need to protect you." Harry stuttered. Ginny sat up abruptly and refastened the top button of her blouse that Harry had slyly undone during the heat of the moment. Harry made a grab for her arm but she pulled it away. She stood up from the bed and Harry sat up, still trying to find the words to bring her back. She continued to walk away but stopped in the doorframe resting her hand against it as if to steady herself. Without looking back towards Harry she addressed him in a shaky voice, "Harry...I know you want me. I just don't understand why you don't want to be with me. I can't accept what you've said. You're not protecting me, you're hurting me. You're treating me like a child. Not like the woman you love."

She took another step but then turned her head glancing at Harry over her shoulder "This isn't over with us." Despite the misty clouds in her eyes of tears threatening to spill over, a fierce passion shown in them challenging Harry- it both scared and excited him. He glanced down at the bed where she lay only a few seconds before and up again, to find she had left.

* * *

Ginny took a deep steadying breath and approached his door. She tapped lightly with the pads of her fingers, careful not to disturb anybody in the adjacent rooms. 

"Harry?" she whispered, but came in without waiting for his response. Harry stopped mid-pace and glanced towards her with a hesitant smile.

"Can I help you?"

"I don't know, can you?" Ginny would not look into those piercing green eyes, she knew if she did, her resolve would melt.

Harry's expression changed immediately sensing that something was wrong. "I can try." He responded with a sincerity so genuine it made Ginny's heart ache.

"You see," she began. "I have this problem...my problem is that I am in love with the biggest prat in the world."

Not wanting to have this conversation Harry attempted to side track her, "That is quite the problem...seeing as how he's your brother." Ginny glared menacingly at Harry and for the first time that night looked directly into his eyes.

_"Be strong girl,"_she mentally coached herself, and continued as if Harry had not spoken "The problem is, he doesn't love me..."

It was as if Harry was hit with the Cruciatus curse. "Ginny, don't you dare...how could you! I love you more than you could possibly..."

"...more than I could possibly understand?" Ginny snorted.

"I love you Gin..." whispered Harry desperately.

"But not enough, apparently."

"Too much!"" He shouted, but then whispered fiercly, "Too much, that's why I want you to stay behind. That's why I want us to end things now before it gets to the point where I can't say no to you."

"Well what about what I want?" Ginny demanded. "Doesn't that matter?"

"Of course it does." Harry whispered, praying that Ginny didn't wake the house with her rage. "But one of us has to be strong here."

"And this is strong? Giving up on us is being strong?"

"You don't understand Gin..." Harry shook his head in defeat.

"No you don't understand Harry...being strong is sticking it out! Being strong is fighting even though things may seem hopeless, or even if there is a chance one of us could get hurt, or killed. I don't care about the consequences. Look at me when I speak to you!" She demanded.

"Listen to me Harry. No you listen," holding up her hand to stop Harry from interrupting. She drew in a shaky breath. "I don't understand everything that's happened these past few years. But when I'm with you, things feel right. What we have is real, and it's pure, and it's love through and through. And I won't let anybody or anything take that away from us, not Voldemort, not the war, not even you Harry. What we have, it makes sense, we make sense together. When I'm with you, I don't feel confused, I find peace, and...and...sanctuary." Ginny pleaded. After taking another breath to try and regain a sense of control she continued. "And I don't see why we should let anything stop us from loving each other. Won't you still love me even if we're apart? Wouldn't it hurt just as much, if not more, if Merlin forbid something happens to one of us and the last thing we can think of is that we didn't get to say 'I love you' the night before. I want nothing more than to be with you, every night and day, not just because it makes me happy, nor for any other superficial reason. It's because I don't know how to keep going if I thought something could happen to one of us, and we couldn't be together because you're too scared. Isn't this what a relationship is supposed to be? I'm supposed to stand by your side and fight with you, because I love you. Either way Harry, I'm going to be by your side fighting with you, fighting for you. And I can either do it as your girlfriend, or as the girl who loves you. But I am not letting you turn me away. Not tonight, not ever."

Silent tears streamed down her face, betraying her facade of composure.

Harry gently took her hand and held her close as she cried into his shoulder, then slowly led her to his bed where they lay down together.

Ginny pulled away, her eyes parted slightly and choked out in a whisper barely audible even to Harry. "Please, just let me stay..."

He felt his resolve to remain strong fade away completely. Gently he touched his lips to her forehead, then just below the creases of her eyes where her tears trailed down her cheeks, kissing away her tears, then hesitantly, her lips. Slowly, at first, they kissed, memories of stolen kisses in the hallways of Hogwarts began to flood Harry's mind like the rushing of a waterfall. The familiar taste of honey, and the smell of vanilla were the last things that entered his thoughts before Harry nodded off into a peaceful sleep, with Ginny in his arms. He finally found the peace he was looking for, and he knew that Ginny was correct before. They were right together. In her arms, he found the serenity he needed. The escape from the harsh reality he knew he must soon confront. At least for tonight he had found...sanctuary.


	2. Part II: My Only

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Harry Potter and Company (characters, and all other inventions created by the masterful J.K. Rowling). If I did then you'd see my published works in your local bookstore and I wouldn't bother to write fan fiction, now would I?

Also the song lyrics in the beginning are not mine. It is "Only One" by Yellowcard.The song lyrics at the end are also not mine - it is "Gifts & Curses" by Yellowcard from the Spider-Man 2 soundtrack (my absolute favorite song of all time.)

**A/N:** At the request of my reviewers, I thought I'd write a little continuation, an Epilogue of if you will (although I know I said I wouldn't- I can be quite fickle). I'd like to thank every single reviewer for your input, I'm quite honored that you all took the time to give your input, whether you enjoyed the story or not, every little bit helps.  
I appreciate all types of constructive criticism, thank you - in particular to **Katie** - for your opinion. I do agree the point of the Harry Potter series is not so much about the "lovey-dovey mushy romance." I rather like that about J.K. Rowling's writing. But I also did not write this to necessarily say this is how she should continue their relationship. This was merely a figment of my imagination, and while I agree it's not necessarily what J.K. Rowling would write, I hope you appreciated for what it was...simply a_ fanfiction_, the musings of a devoted Harry + Ginny worshipper. It is not supposed to be exactly what J.K. Rowling would write mostly because I myself am not her. So like I said before, I hope you appreciated the story for what it was. And I hope you enjoyed the story for its fanciful nature, rather than as a continuation of the 6th book. I also liked to think that there was an appropriate amount of romance, I find that when I read Harry/Ginny fanfics they tend to be quite "steamy" (don't get me wrong, I LOVE the steamy stuff)- if you will, and I thought mine to be quite mild compared to many (especially since mine is rated only a "K")...I do apologize if you found it to be otherwise.  
**gil-t'ief** - My first reviewer! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it as much asI enjoyed writing it. You were the first to inspire me to continue and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.  
**Moony's Puppy** - I feel Ginny is one of the best characters in the series (besides my favorites - _Fred and George_...cause you can't like just one of them...) She's just so spunky (for lack of better word.) I love how shes strong and stubborn and passionate. She does rock!  
**savvysuperstar95** - The best? I'm absolutley flattered. Although I doubt it is the best out there, I thank you from the bottom of my heart...Now that puts a lot of pressure on me...I hope Part II lives up to your expectations!  
**lovly elley** - For you? Of course! Another inspiring reviewer, this chapter is for you too...I hope you enjoy it!  
**Luna Lovegood2** - Thank you. I tried to emmulate Ginny as much as I could. I always felt she was an underdeveloped character and her personality really shone through in Book 6, so I tried my best to develop her in my story as I imagine the direction her character is going towards.

So here it is: Part II of Sanctuary.  
Dedicated to my wonderful reviewers! I wrote this entirely for you all. Although I do apologize that it is not quite as good as Part I. This is how I imagine things would continue, but I encourage you all to decide for yourself.

* * *

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up  
And I give up  
I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one_

* * *

Harry and Ginny awoke the following morning, both well rested. Harry rubbed his eyes roughly and groped for his glasses. As he turned his head he cringed, grimacing at the neck cramp he received from sleeping in a sitting position all night. Harry panicked for a moment, praying that nothing happened during the night. He looked at both himself and Ginny and was relieved to see they were both fully clothed. Despite a few chaste kisses, nothing had moved beyond that. He was at peace…oddly comfortable – something he hadn't felt for quite a long time. Ginny smiled and glanced through parted eyes. Harry cleared his throat and moved off the bed, Ginny followed suit. 

"Harry, I..."

"I hope you don't think this means things have changed between us Gin. We're still..."

"Don't kid yourself." She smiled cheekily. "You can't resist me."

"Oh, is that right?" Harry responded with the same attitude.

"Of course, I'm adorable." She stated matter-of-factly. Harry laughed, mostly because in his opinion- it was completely and utterly true. Silence followed as he went towards his dresser and pulled out the clothes he planned on wearing today.

Ginny remained sitting on the bed, their backs towards each other.

"I meant what I said last night Harry."

"This isn't over," he chuckled in agreement. "Not even close."

"Let's make the best of what time we have." Ginny reasoned. They both turned to face each other. A sad silence filled the room. Harry nodded, a lump forming in his throat, regretting what little time that would be. But knowing at the same time, it would be the time of his life.

* * *

Summer days passed quickly, quiet days spent in each other's company. It was peaceful, and yet special. They kissed some, and talked some. Mostly, they quietly enjoyed each others company. She would lie in his arms as they sat in the garden of the Burrow, resting against the nearby trees, watching the sunset. Or snuggled on a couch as she read a book and he watched her. He enjoyed watching her read, as she wrinkled her nose or smile complacently. Just being there was enough. No words could possibly express what they were feeling. Every word paled in comparison to their emotions. No word could capture the magnitude of what they felt. But they both knew…so there was no need to say. 

Hermione and Ron continued to enjoy each other's company and while Harry did often hang out with them, he made sure to reserve as much time as possible with Ginny. When he did hang out with Ron and Hermione, they spoke mostly of Horcruxes and Voldemort. Harry knew it was imperative that he did begin his quest, however he took every measure possible to delay it, to savor every moment he had with Ginny.

Everyday was bittersweet and precious. And as the summer progressed, the Burrow began to bustle with wedding preparations for the nuptials of Bill and Fleur. Bill had healed quite nicely, although some scars remained, he was still ruggedly handsome in his own unique way. Ginny of course was a part of the bridal party as were all the Weasley men, and Harry so everyone became consumed with the preparations. While the days leading up the wedding became more hectic, Ginny and Harry found they had less time to spend together. The day of the wedding was perfect. Fleur was elegant and stunning as usual, but it was a general consensus among the many guests that if she had walked the aisle in a burlap sack she would look just as beautiful. Harry escorted Gabrielle – Fleur's younger sister down the aisle, followed by Ginny and Ron. Harry could not help but glance back to Ginny more than once, almost tripping each time. The silky champagne colored bridesmaid gown complimented her exquisitely. In Harry's mind, she was the epitome of perfection. Throughout the ceremony, Harry and Ginny stared intensely at each other, as if they kept this connection, then he could stay forever. The ceremony ended and the reception began. They danced and laughed, as if today was only one of many that would spend together. But night fell, and the guests departed. Harry retreated to his room to pack his few belongings as did Ron and Hermione. Needless to say neither he nor Ginny slept that night. They spent the entire night fighting drowsiness, as he held her in his arms and they lay together for the last time. They held each other tightly willing the sun not to rise, but inevitably it did.

After teary goodbyes with the Weasley clan, Ron and Hermione waited for Harry in the front yard, Ron dragging a very heavy duffle bag laden with home cooked food prepared by Mrs. Weasley (which Harry expected would be gone within a day knowing Ron's appetite). Harry and Ginny stood alone in the living room, quiet for the first few moments.

Ginny broke the silence. "Just a few more days..." she pleaded.

But Harry could not, He knew that if he stayed one more hour...he would never leave. No it was time. It was too soon, but it was time. Because if it was not now, it would be never.

Harry leaned in towards Ginny, his forehead touching hers. His eyes demanding that she look at him. She gazed upwards through her eyelashes. "This isn't goodbye." he reassured her.

"No, no of course not...not goodbye." She stumbled over her words.

Harry grinned. "I promise..."

"I'll wait." Ginny interrupted.

"You don't have to." Harry choked out, although in his mind he seriously considered locking her in her room with no escape until he returned.

"You want me to." She smiled slightly.

"Of course..."

"Harry, this is it for me. You, you are it. I don't need anyone else, I don't want anyone else." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. "You..."

Harry interlaced his fingers with hers and gently kissed her fingertips. "You are my sanctuary..." He whispered.

She took a deep breathe in and smiled, full of hope and promise. Harry smiled back, a small sad smile, but he knew, just as she did that he would be back.

He kissed her gently on the lips, a small tender kiss. He pulled away but then leaned in to kiss her again. She placed her finger to his lips. "Don't make this a goodbye kiss."

He pulled away smiling. "No, you're right."

He slowly backed away letting go of her hand. "There will never be another you, Gin. Never."

She grinned, "You'll never need another. I'm yours, only yours. The only one you'll ever need."

He smiled complacently, "My only..." Then he turned away, determinedly, he looked forward, onwards into the future.

_"No," he confirmed to himself, "this is long from over."_

* * *

_Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore. ----alright this line does not necessarily apply to the fic but the rest does...  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure._

_She is the one, but I have a purpose,  
She is the one, and I have to fight this,  
She is the one, a villian I can't knock down._

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you._

_Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?_

_She is the one, all that I wanted,  
She is the one, and I will be haunted,  
She is the one, this gift is my curse for now._

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ..._

**Now it's The End**

* * *

Once again thank you to my reviewers! 

I'd like to give and additional thanks to **A Harry and Ginny Dreamer**, who was quite right in her analyzation. Hopefully one day I can go back to this story and revise it. There are so many parts I would love to expand upon. Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later... And keep the dream alive! I have faith (as I assume all Harry/Ginny fans do) that they are far from over, but let us see where the wonderful J.K. Rowling takes our beloved couple next...


End file.
